Yamato Kazakiri
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= is a well-braved zoologist who becomes and later, alternatively, , the Red Ranger of the Zyuohgers to fight against the Deathgaliens. Biography With Tusk setting off to confront Amu for skipping her chores, Yamato along with Sela and Leo tracked a malicious presence to a beachfront. Expecting a Deathgalien, what they found was, to their surprise, something completely different as the cyborg monster emerged. Introducing himself as a member of , Shiomaneking attacked the Zyuohger trio, believing that, as they had the ability to track him, they would make excellent bases to create new cyborgs from. Transforming to face the monster, the Zyuohgers were interrupted by the arrival of Kamen Rider Ghost, , who was pursuing the monster as well. Making a new ally, the Zyuohgers used their combined strength to defeat Shiomaneking alongside the Kamen Rider and, after Naria grew Shiomaneking, formed ZyuohWild 6*2*3 to quickly destroy him. Catching up with Tusk and Amu, the trio saw Amu resist her turning by Cubaru to the Tiger Moeba, allowing Tusk to return her back to normal. Soon after, Yamato, pursuing another Shocker cyborg, , would bump into Takeru again, using this coincidence to pay Takeru back for his help while also meeting his friends and the -possessed . Using their combined power, Zyuoh Eagle and Ghost soon enough defeated Yamaarashi-Roid and his . After destroying the Yamaarashi-Roid together, Yamato bid farewell to Takeru as he set off to return home. Continuing their search for the missing King's Credential, Yamato and the others were interrupted by the arrival of Team Azarudo's Yabiker, who was driving people into frenzies with his Mufflerapper horn. Leo was the first to find him, warning the others to cover their ears, only for Sela to fall victim to Yabiker's Pararira Noise due to her sensitive shark hearing. With Yabiker fleeing after Leo discovered an immunity to his power, the Zyuohgers prepared noise-cancelling head-phones to protect against Yabiker. However, Yamato along with Tusk and Amu were sent into a frenzy by Yabiker, who had Nalia provide him with an improved stereo, while Sela was ironically left unaffected due to the extra protection she sported. Yamato, Tusk and Amu were soon freed when Leo overcome Yabiker's Pararira Noise Ver. 2 with his naturally loud voice and, after the Zyuohgers defeated the Player, formed ZyuohWild to get back at him. Though outmatched by Yabiker's Yoroshiku Rod, ZyuohWild was backed-up by Cubes Lion and Shark and after Yamato used Cube Eagle to form ZyuohKing, the two giant robots were able to destroy Yabiker with their combined power. Personality Yamato is a novice zoologist, who as a child, helped a mysterious bird-man in the forest. As token of gratitude, the bird-man gave Yamato a mysterious Cube. A caring person, he's the type that struggles with taking on too much. He is very strong willed and once he sets his mind on something, he'll never change it. His respect for life and love of animals enables him to use the power of the Zyuoh Changers, something which only a Zyuman should be able to do. Powers and Abilities ;Human Physiology :As the only human member of the Zyuohgers, Yamato lacks both a Zyuman form as well as a tail that can alert him to the presence of hostile forces. However, being a human allows Yamato to use his King's Credential to transfer a Zyuman's power into himself, adding their abilities to his own. Doing so however shortens the life of the donating Zyuman, resulting in Yamato using this ability only in times of utmost necessity. Especially since the process is irreversible, as seen when Yamato tried and failed to use his Zyuoh Changer to return Larry's Zyuman Power. ; :As a result of receiving Zyuman power on two seperate occasions, first from the Bird Man as a child and later by Larry after becoming a Zyuohger, Yamato gained the ability to utilize their powers and abilities as well as to transform a King's Credential into a Zyuoh Changer in order to fight as one of the Zyuohgers. :;Enhanced Vision ::As a result of receiving the Bird Man's Zyuman Power, following his first transformation into Zyuoh Eagle Yamato's eyesight has been enhanced to superhuman levels. This elevated sense allows him able to see things at much greater distances and perceive actions too quick for others to process, such as Bowguns' Gunsbow. Yamato was initially oblivious to the change, but has since realized the scope and nature of his new abilities. :;Alternate Form :: After receiving Zyuman power from Larry, Yamato gained the ability to assume an alternate Red Ranger form called Zyuoh Gorilla which is powerful enough to overpower a Dethgalien team leader. :;Enhanced Strength ::As a result of receiving a Gorilla Zyuman's power, Yamato's strength has been greatly enhanced. :; :: Zyuoh Eagle is Yamato's first and primary Zyuohger form which he accesses through the King's Credential given to him by the Bird Man along with a portion of the Bird Man's Zyuman power. - Instinct Awakened= In Instinct Awakened mode, Zyuoh Eagle gains a pair of wings that grant him the power of high speed flight that can cover many city blocks. He also gains enhanced kicks, mimicking how an Eagle uses its talons to catch its prey. Arsenal *Zyuoh Changer *Zyuoh Buster *EagRiser Mecha *Cube Eagle Appearances: Ninninger vs ToQger, Zyuohger Episodes 1-5, 7, Ghost Episode 24, Zyuohger 8, 9 }} - Zyuoh Gorilla= is Yamato's second Zyuohger form which he gains thanks to the gorilla Zyuman, Larry, who transferred his Zyuman power to him in order to save his life. Yamato activates this form by lifting up his visor, exposing a secondary visor underneath and changing the emblem on his tunic from an eagle to a gorilla. Alternately, Yamato can directly transform into Zyuoh Gorilla from his civilian form. - Instinct Awakened= In Instinct Awakened mode, Zyuoh Gorilla's arms and upper torso become considerably larger and more muscular; greatly boosting his strength and punching power. He can also blow hurricane force winds from his nose or swing from the EagRiser like a vine. Arsenal *Zyuoh Changer *Zyuoh Buster *EagRiser Mecha *Cube Gorilla Attacks *'Gorillariat': Swinging on the EagRiser like a vine, Zyuoh Gorilla lariats his opponent. *'Big Fist': Combining his energy with that of the other Zyuohgers, Zyuoh Gorilla manifests a giant fist from their combined Zyuman power which he then smashes down onto the enemy. Appearances: Zyuohger Episode 5-9 }} }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Yamato is portrayed by . As a child, he is portrayed by . As Zyuoh Eagle, his suit actor is . Notes *Yamato's name is written in the same way as one of Japan's older name for itself. **Kazakiri is the first part of the word . *Zyuoh Eagle is the first Ranger to completely change animal motifs when assuming an alternate form. *Zyuoh Eagle is the first Red Ranger with a bird-themed mecha since Go-On Red. *He is the first Red Ranger since Jan Kandou to transform later than his teammates, shortly after they had done it themselves. *Being the 40th Anniversary Red Ranger of Super Sentai and an Animal themed Ranger, Zyuoh Eagle is an homage to Bird motif Red Rangers such as Vul Eagle, Red Falcon, Red Hawk, Hurricane Red and Go-On Red. Zyuoh Gorilla is also a homage to gorillas as a secondary mecha for the Red Ranger as the case with Gao Red and Geki Red. *Yamato's motif is the North American Bald Eagle, a majestic member of Accipitridae family who is often used by countries as a symbol of power and courage (most notably the United States of America). This bird can fly swiftly through the air and dive at speeds up to 99 mph, thus explaining Yamato's blindingly fast super speed while in the air. *Yamato is the first sentai ranger in history to indicate he can pilot more than 1 mecha as past sentai heroes piloted more than just their main mecha they never showed this but Yamato has with his Zyuoh Eagle form and his Zyuoh Gorilla form. References Category:Sentai Red Category:Zyuohgers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai 1 Category:Sentai 6 Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Intellectual Archetype Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Bird-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Primate-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Fire-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Power Archetype Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers